


prom princes

by Kpop_multi1028



Category: GOT7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpop_multi1028/pseuds/Kpop_multi1028
Summary: From what could have been a prom disaster, 7 boys come to the rescue and save the night.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 4





	prom princes

I sat at my vanity and looked in the mirror happily. I had just finished my makeup and was now waiting for my date to come and pick me up. I picked my clutch up from the bed and slipped my phone inside before heading downstairs. Greeted by my mum and older sister, I smiled shyly at them before taking a seat at the island. ‘are you excited?’ my mum asked happily, and I nodded in response. My phone rung in my bag quietly and flashed to life as I got it out. I sat in shock as I reread the message and I felt my mouth hang open; I couldn’t believe this was happening to me. ‘what’s the matter sweetie?’ my mum said quietly, and I looked up to meet to meet her eyes. ‘my date just ditched me’ I said quietly and there was silence in the room for a moment. I excused myself and disappeared upstairs, not letting anyone say anything else; Without getting out of my dress, I slumped down on my bed and threw myself back. I closed my eyes and laid still, trying to find a centre point and calm myself before sitting up. Suddenly, my sister burst through the door with a huge smile on her face. ‘someone is here for you’ she said happily before leaving the room in a rush. I gathered myself off the bed and checked my face in the mirror before walking down the stairs carefully. I was greeted by 7 boys standing in my kitchen all talking to my mum and laughing with each other. They all fell quiet as I entered the room and turned to look at me with big smiles on their faces. ‘what are you all doing here?’ I asked quietly as I scanned their appearances. They were all in beautiful suits, all different but somehow matched with each other. ‘we are your date’ Jackson said happily and all the boys nodded together behind him. ‘we will take you to prom’ Jinyoung added as he stepped forward and held onto Jackson’s arm. I smiled widely at the 7 boys in front of me, ‘thank you boys’ I said feeling tears brim in my eyes, but they were stopped when I was pulled into a tight hug. At first me and Jackson stood in the hug alone and then one by one the rest of the boys joined and we ended up in an eight-person hug. After a while we all finally separated, and I looked up at the boys circled around me and felt their safety surround me. ‘shall we go’ JB said smirking and we all nodded happily together.

After the chaotic song-filled ride to my prom location, we eventually arrived. The boys sent me in first so they could sort themselves out and as I walked in, I turned to see them fussing over each other and sorting out their clothing. I smiled to myself and continued walking into the room, keeping my head down to avoid eye contact. I felt the stares from all directions and people judging my lonely presence. However that suddenly stopped when all attention turned to the 7 boys bursting through the doors. Bambam lead the boys confidently with Jackson right by his side, Jinyoung, Youngjae and Mark walked behind them caught up in their own conversation all holding each other closely and finally JB and Yugyeom at the back of the group smiling widely at the rest of the boy and the people surrounding them. They finally reached me at the small table I had found and gathered around me, all still caught up in their own conversations. They finally stopped when they realised my sudden quietness and shyness, and all looked at me with concerned looks. ‘what’s the matter?’ Bambam asked quietly as he placed his hand over mine and looked into my eyes. ‘you boys definitely know how to cause a scene’ I laughed, and all the boys laughed with me and I let my body relax. People were still watching the 8 of us and I felt myself blush at the now positive attention I was receiving but I knew it wasn’t about me. ‘How about we dance?’’ Yugyeom said, putting his hand out to me over the table and I took it happily. The 8 of us walked into the middle of the room and we all seemed to pair of in smaller groups. Jackson had grabbed Jinyoung by the waist and they were dancing together, JB and Youngjae were leant into each other at the table talking, mark and Bambam were dancing wildly, giggling like 5 year olds and me and Yugy were dancing together while watching the others around us. Yugyeom pulled me close to him and we danced together in the middle of the room and I felt safe within his arms. ‘thank you for coming to my rescue’ I said loud enough so only he could hear me, and he smiled down at me before twirling me away from him and giggling as I stumbled into mark. 

I somehow ended up dancing with Jackson as the rest of the boys found seats at the edge of the room to watch us and boy did they cheer us on. There were chants and laughs as me and Jackson danced, and it felt like we were in our own little world were it only consists of me and the 7 most important men in my life. Finally deciding that if we danced any more our feet would fall off, we joined the rest of the boys at the side of the room and immersed ourselves into our own conversations. I just watched as the boys spoke and laughed together and slowly stood to get in front of them, I got my phone from my bag and began recording them. 

Jinyoung, Youngjae and JB were all bundled together at the end of the row talking and chatting together but every once in a while, JB turned to talk to Bambam and Jackson; Mark was talking to Jackson but also held Yugyeom close beside him making sure that he was safe and comfortable at all times. Altogether you could see the relationship the boys shared, and it made the room instantly light up.


End file.
